zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Wiki News Archive
Archived wiki news from the main page. Latest news :Can be viewed from 2009 ;September 30, 2009 :Mr kmil becomes the official mediator between Zeldapedia and Zelda Wiki. Any problems between wikis should be reported to his talk page. ;October 10, 2009 :Ccbermanzzpedia has been promoted to an administrator. ;October 31, 2009 :Zeldapedia has reached ! Congratulations everyone! ;November 2, 2009 :Jedimasterlink has been promoted to rollback. ;December 1, 2009 :MaloMart has been promoted to rollback. ;December 6, 2009 :The Midna has been promoted to rollback. ;December 14, 2009 :Zeldapedia has put a new bureaucrat system into place. 2010 ;January 30, 2010 :Lisa URAQT has been promoted to rollback. ;April 23, 2010 :DekuStickMaster has been promoted to rollback. ;May 25, 2010 :McGillivray227 has been promoted to rollback. ;June 15, 2010 :Zeldapedia celebrates its five year anniversary! ;June 16, 2010 :Minish Link has been promoted to rollback. ;June 28, 2010 :Zeldapedia has reached ! Congratulations everyone! ;July 24, 2010 :The Midna has been promoted to an administrator. ;July 25, 2010 :From Beyond The Stars has been promoted to rollback. ;July 27, 2010 :Isdrakthül has been promoted to rollback. ;August 8, 2010 :Redeadhunter has been promoted to rollback. ;August 9, 2010 :Jäzzi has been promoted to rollback. ;August 30, 2010 :The Midna has been promoted to bureaucrat. 2011 ;February 5, 2011 :Fierce Deku has been promoted to rollback. ;February 16, 2011 :McGillivray227 has been promoted to administrator. ;March 20, 2011 :Sir Real has been promoted to rollback. ;April 12, 2011 :Minish Link has been promoted to administrator ;November 10, 2011 :Zeldapedia institutes guidelines for information regarding new and unreleased games. Please read them. ;November 11, 2011 :Zeldapedia has affiliated with Zelda Informer. Feel free to check them out! 2012 ;March 22, 2012 :Zeldapedia institutes a new blocking policy. ;August 13, 2012 :Green Rupee has been promoted to rollback. ;October 24, 2012 :Minish Link has been promoted to bureaucrat. 2013 ;July 8, 2013 :Zeldapedia and Zelda Informer have terminated the affiliation between both sites. 2014 ;April 13, 2014 :Jedimasterlink has been promoted to bureaucrat. ;June 27, 2014 :Shiram-Ludgerus33 has been promoted to rollback. ;July 4, 2014 :Green Rupee has been promoted to administrator. ;October 30, 2014 :Ceiling Master has been promoted to rollback. 2015 ;January 12, 2015 :Hylianhobbit has been promoted to rollback. ;January 17, 2015 :Zeldapedia invites all members to share their opinions on reviving the Temple of Courage and creating a new standard for fighting characters. ;June 16, 2015 :Zeldapedia revives the Temple of Courage to coincide with its tenth anniversary on June 15. Happy anniversary, Zeldapedia! ;June 25, 2015 :Ceiling Master has been promoted to administrator. ;July 30, 2015 :Zeldapedia has added a ' '! ;October 26, 2015 :Zeldapedia has reached ! 2016 ;May 28, 2016 :Oni Dark Link and Ceiling Master have been promoted to bureaucrats. ;July 18, 2016 :Zeldapedia invites all its users to discuss policy on Categories and the canonicity of Hyrule Warriors. 2017 ;January 18, 2017 :Zeldapedia has added a discussions forum. Be sure to drop by! ;February 7, 2017 :WiseAdventurer has been promoted to rollback. ;February 28, 2017 :Zeldapedia has reached ! ;March 20, 2017 :Zeldapedia has reached ! ;April 4, 2017 :Zeldapedia has reached ! 2018 ;February 22, 2018 :Zeldapedia has reached ! Wiki News Archive